monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Fake Jelly/Arne
Arne is a friendly Fake Jelly. She can join you after a battle. World Interactions Battle Dialogue "It's a jellyfish!" "My jiggly body is resistant to impact!" "I'm treeembling! ♪" "My tentacles are very squishy. ♪" "I love dressing up. ♪" "Direct sunlight isn't good for me..." "Sometimes, I'm mistaken as being from the slime race... But I won't lose when it comes to feeling squishy. ♪" "Don't be afraid, this jellyfish is your friend!" "Sometimes, I want to float in the sea." "I'll squeeze your semen!" "I'll give you this, it's refreshing. ♪" (+1 Restorative) "I'll give you money!" (+ 1530G) "I caught an octopus, I'll give it to you!" (+1 Octopus) "I want to eat fish..." (Give 1 Fish) *Yes - "I'm happy!" (+20 Affinity) *No - "Eeeh?" "I want money... ♪" (Give 918G) *Yes - "I'm happy!" (+25 Affinity) *No - "Eeeh?" *Not enough money - "...Ah, you don't have any..." "I want to travel somewhere far away with a Harpy Feather... ♪" (Give 1 Harpy Feather) *Yes - "I'm happy!" (+30 Affinity) *No - "Eeeh?" "Do you know why I pretend to be a human?" *To be fashionable - "That's right! ♪ It's fun to dress up! ♪" (+10 Affinity) *To blend in with humans and hunt them - "I'm not thinking of scary things like that! I-it's true, isn't it?" *To eat deep-fried fish - "I can eat deep-fried fish without pretending to be a human..." "Is it strange that there are jellyfish on land...?" *It's strange - "Ehehe, I guess it is strange Well, I'm able to act on land just fine." (+10 Affinity) *Not really - "That's strangely unexpected... I'm surprised." *I'm also a jellyfish - "Really? Is that true?" "If I'm dressed like this... Will I be indistinguishable from humans?" *You won't stick out - "I did it! I wonder if I should go to town like this?" (+10 Affinity) *I can tell - "Have I been exposed? I wonder what's wrong..." *You are a human - "No... I'm a jellyfish." "Even if my tentacles get torn off, they'll grow back immediately. Isn't it amazing?" *Amazing - "Isn't that right?! Being able to grow them back is amazing!" (+10 Affinity) *That's not great - "Is that so...? But I think it's amazing..." *Humans can do that too - "Isn't that a lie, that's scary..." (-5 Affinity) "What percent of my body do you think is water?" *97 percent - "That's right, I'm almost entirely water! I'm pretty much water!" (+10 Affinity) *100 percent - "Isn't that just water...?" *0 percent" - "What living creature doesn't contain any water? That's scary..." (-5 Affinity) Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Arne: "I want to go to a town. It'll be okay, I'm disguised as a human." With Kurage: Kurage: "Jellyfish, sway..." Arne: "Ah, it's one of my jellyfish friends! I'm a jellyfish too! ♪" Kurage: "Jellyfish...? But we don't look the same..." Arne: "I'm pretending to be a human... But my body is jiggly like jelly ♪" With Seraphy: Seraphy: "Swish, swish. I'm disguising myself as a mermaid." Arne: "Me too, I'm disguising myself as a human. We're good at disguising ourselves, aren't we...?" Seraphy: "(But I can see through her transparent body...)" Arne: "(I'm not seeing a mermaid, no human would be tricked by that...)" With Samansa: Samansa: "Jellyfish, swish, swish..." Arne: "Ah, a friend! I'm a jellyfish too! ♪" Samansa: "But you're a jellyfish wearing clothes... Don't they feel tight?" Arne: "They're a bit tight, but I like dressing up. ♪" Camp Grandeur Theatre World Gadabout Interactions 1st Action: Arne: "I'm an electric jellyfish! I can generate my own electricity!" Arne fires an electric shock! She gets shocked by her own electricity! becomes Shocked 2nd Action: Arne: "Nice weather today, isn't it...?" Arne is laying on the ground sunbathing... happens 3rd Action: Arne: "Puru♪　Purupuru♪" Arne is jiggling... happens 4th Action: Arne: "Fight! Fight!!" Arne cheers on the others. Their morale rises! gains increased Atk/Mag for a few turns 5th Action: Arne: "Let's hustle ♪" uses Hustle Dance Category:Monsters Category:Sea-Dweller Category:Artist: Irodori Category:Disguised Monsters Category:Companions Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 2